Burning
by watashiwa-ayame-chan
Summary: A young woman heads not only a worldwide empire, but a small dojo with her grandfather. When Jin Kazama comes into the picture can she use him to bury her lust or will love take control? Can Jin forget the woman he loves to fall in love with another?
1. And She Saw Him

hi! you can call me ayame! I just wanted to write a story about my favorite game! Tekken! I have been there in the beginning and have even seen the movie and am currently waiting to buy Tekken 5! So as I wait...I had this awesome idea to write a kick butt story with two kick butt people attempting a love that can be fatal to them both. Depressing, huh? Well that's why I named it Burning. I'll give you more on the story later, but I don't want to ruin it for you!

Disclaimer: The only people I own so far are Grampa and Tomomoko Ikami as well as any one who works for her...every one else belongs to Tekken

* * *

Tomomoko knelt down and picked up a shell that sparkled in the moonlight. She wore a white satin sundress and matching white bandanna. A tough wind blew and her black lifted and sent her bandanna flying. Tomomoko's slender, athletic body set off after it. She grabbed it quickly before if fell of the side of the cliff and only her heels stayed on the edge for a second. Soon she was falling and she tucked her legs and did a flip easily landing in the soft brown sand. 

"I thought I lost you for a second friend," she said and placed the bandanna back onto her dark hair.

Turning to walk way she heard the pained groan of a man. She turned her head slightly and saw a man trying his hardest to climb onto the land, but he kept being dragged back into the waters by the ocean. She touched his neck and he opened his eyes a little staring at her. His hand slid around her neck and he pulled her towards him kissing her on the lips. Tomomoko was a bit shocked as his lips pressed against hers and she pulled away from him angrily. She was about to punch him, but she saw that he was out cold. Carefully she slid his arm from around her and heard the buzz of a helicopter. Quickly she grabbed him and pulled him beneath the ledge as a light shined. She could almost hear the faint voice of a male saying something about can't see. She looked down at the man and guessed that these people wanted him dead.

"Well now…it seems you have been spared by my parents," she said.

After the sound of the helicopter passed overhead she began dragging him. She looked up to see the lights of her distant home and dojo. This would be a long walk.

Jin opened his eyes and pain seared through every part of his body. Almost lazily his eyes roamed around the room he was in until he caught sight of a figure moving in the room with him.

"Who's there?" he asked.

His voice had become rough with disuse, but it still had that strength and he used it to attempt to drive fear in whoever was out there whether friend or foe.

"Sh…I'm sure you're hungry…or even thirsty," said a woman.

Jin heard her step towards the bed and familiar scent of food made his mouth water, but he ignored the scream of his body for something to eat. She sat on the bed and lifted his head into her lap. Taking a spoonful of the broth she placed it near his lips. Jin turned his head and the liquid spilled onto his chest. Despite the burning sensation on his chest he managed a growl of distrust instead of pain.

"How do I know you aren't trying to kill me?" he asked.

"For one…I'll eat the broth myself. The second reason is why would I want to kill you? I don't even know who you are," she replied.

"Do it," he ordered.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Eat it," he answered, "The broth."

"Fine with me…" she said and took a big spoonful of it and sipped it.

Suddenly she dropped her spoon and her hands slipped around her graceful throat. She held it as if she was choking. An old man entered the room apparently not at all happy about the games she was playing. The girl had yet to notice his entrance.

"Stop playing Tomomoko," he said annoyed.

Tomomoko dropped her hands and sighed.

"Yes grandfather," she said.

"Tomomoko? Wait…are you-?" he began.

"Tomomoko Ikami at your service," she said with a smile.

Jin couldn't believe it. This young woman, younger than him, was second only to his grandfather when it came to business!

* * *

Profile time! woot! 

Name: Kayasuri Ikami

nickname: grampa

sex: male

Age: 72

height/weight: 5 ft. 6 in./ 132 lbs.

style: basic karate

occupation: retired, but helps his grand daughter

hair: white

eyes: hazel

jewelry: large gold ring with a dragon on it with sapphire eyes

so...what ya think? well i had fun writing it! i should have three chapters up with in a week


	2. Ikami Girl

meh! what is up? i am enjoying writing this so far! i'm giving tomomoko what seems to be a split personality...i don't know if i'm going to work that in the story or not...yeah tomomoko seems like a bitch so far, but she's just thinking of her company...and her company alone. it's all that matters to her, but you have got to undertand where she's coming from. every one she's ever loved is dead...and her grampa isn't too far behind them. well...enough sad stuff let's go!

* * *

"You're Tomomoko Ikami?" asked Jin disbelievingly for what seemed like the millionth time.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She usually liked it when people were a bit surprised that the young billionaire did normal things and saw her out in public, but they never asked her so many times if she were REALLY Tomomoko Ikami. After the fifth time they usually believed her or asked her to show her identification.

"Yes…for the millionth time I'm Tomomoko Ikami!" she answered feeding him another spoonful of the steaming broth.

"You?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered rolling her eyes.

"What are you? Like 15?" he asked.

"17," she answered.

"How long have you been in charge?" he asked.

"In charge of what?" asked Tomomoko.

"Your business…you know Ikami Enterprises?" asked Jin.

"Seven years. My grandfather retired when I was five. Couldn't handle the stress and my parents took over raising me as the heiress. My parents were murdered when I was ten and I've been in charge ever since," she replied.

She said everything almost nonchalantly. Most women, even as high up in the world as she, couldn't speak of their parent's death as if it were nothing to them. This girl apparently had issues. She was all jokes one moment and serious the next.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be…every one dies," she said.

"Who's your grandfather?" he asked.

He could tell by the way she tensed she didn't want to talk about it.

"The old man," she said.

"The old man with astounding hearing and the memory of an elephant," said Grampa kissing Tomomoko's head, "It's good to see you again, young Kazama. I have been attempting to send you my condolences on the lost of your mother. Have you attained them?"

"No…" he answered, "You…knew my mother?"

"Yes. I knew your mother and became acquainted with you as well, young Kazama," he said.

"Funny…I don't remember you," said Jin.

"Aah…that would be because you were an infant. I have yet to meet an infant who remembers their infancy," he said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about. In Tomomoko's spare time she will nurse you back to health," he said.

"What?" asked Tomomoko standing.

"You heard me," he replied.

"But grandfather I have no spare time! I run Ikami Enterprises! I'm there at least half the day! Then I go to the dojo to train and then I'm here helping to take care of things," she said.

She didn't like the thought of spending the little private time she was given with Jin Kazama.

"I have taken the liberty of hiring some one to run Ikami for the next few years…though you will still be the idol of Ikami Enterprise," he said.

"Years? Grampa! I can deal with a few days…maybe weeks…I can even live with months, but years?" she asked.

"We will be training him," replied Grandfather.

"Training me?" asked Jin.

"I'd assume you'd wish to forget the sinful Mishima style that haunts your spirit?" asked Grampa.

"You know Grampa…if you keep assuming things you're going to make an ass out of you and me," she said grumpily.

The two men glared at her, but she ignored them both.

"I would, but what can you teach me?" asked Jin.

He assumed that the Mishima style was much better than the style of karate.

"I can only teach you karate, but still…it is better than the Mishima style," he said.

"How so?" asked Jin.

"It teaches you discipline," stated Tomomoko, "Respect for yourself and others. It was born through pure spirits who were guiltless and used it as a way to punish those who did evil."

"Then I am willing to teach you. Tomomoko will begin your forgetting training," said Grampa.

"My what?" he asked.

"You'll find out," she said.

She didn't seem at all interested in training Jin. In fact she seemed to dislike Jin very much, but was that her reality? Or was she just putting up a front? Fact was Tomomoko liked him too much and she was afraid.

* * *

have you ever met a person so afraid to love that they'd die if it happened? if you haven't...you just have. that's the personality defect other than her split personality. i'll do her profile next! see ya! 


End file.
